Naruto's Fractured Fairytales
by holyllama
Summary: A selection of your favorite Japanese folktales  Naruto style!


I don't own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto does), and I have borrowed extremely liberally from the text I have of the original legend. It's a traditional fairytale/fable that can be found (among other places, I'm sure) in the book Japanese Tales_ (anthology edited and translated by Royall Tyler), originally found in the _Konjaku Monogatari 

The Fox's Ball

A healer and her medium were once called to get rid of the spirit that was making someone ill. The spirit declared through the medium that it was a fox.

"Not like I _meant_ to put a curse on anyone," the fox grumbled, crossing the medium's arms and scowling fiercely. "I only came 'cause I thought you might have some ramen or something good like that to eat. You didn't have to shut me up like this, Old Hag!"

After the healer had delivered an impulsive (and very sound) blow to the medium's skull, the medium drew from the front of her robes a little white ball (foxes often have one) and began tossing it in the air and catching it. The people present thought the ball pretty enough, but they were sure the medium had hidden it in her robe beforehand to trick them. One among them, a brave young man, waited for the medium to toss the ball into the air again, then quickly stuck out his hand, caught the ball, and popped it into the front of his own robe.

"Darn it!" the fox snapped. "Give me back my ball!" The man ignored its pleas till it finally snarled and sat back with a pouting huff and said, "Fine, you've got the ball, but you don't know how to keep it. It's not gonna be any good for you, but it's really important to me. If you don't give it back, I'll be your enemy forever. If you _do_ hand it over, though, I'll stick with you like a protector god."

The young man decided the whole thing was a waste of his time. "So you'll protect me?" he asked.

"Of course I will, believe it! I don't tell lies, and I always repay debts of gratitude, that's my kitsune way!"

"…Right. Will the guardian spirit who caught you vouch for you now?"

"Oi! Listen up, guardian spirit! I promise I'll protect him if he _gives me back my ball_!"

"Tch. Troublesome." The man took the ball out and returned it to the medium, which made the fox very happy. Next, the healer dismissed the spirit and the fox left. The people seized the medium immediately, before she could get up, and searched her. The ball was not on her. She really had been possessed.

Some time later the man was on his way home from a mission to the Lightning Country. When he reached a certain section of the road he became afraid, for this part of his journey took him far too close to the border of Rice Field Country and night had fallen. He was afraid of being caught by the Sound-nin and Orochimaru, visions of all of the awful things that could befall him dancing through his head. Alone in the darkness he called, "Fox! Fox!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he heard in answer, and in a moment a gold-colored fox stood before him.

"Huh," he said, "so you _did_ keep your word after all. I'm touched."

"I _told_ you I would, Lazy-ass!"

"Troublesome. Look, I'm afraid to go through this area on my own, and I want you to stick around with me."

The fox grumbled its assent, nine golden tails twitching. It went ahead, looking carefully all around and avoiding the usual path while the man followed. Eventually it stopped, arched its back, and moved forward again only with the lightest steps, glancing about even more cautiously than before. The man tiptoed behind him. He soon caught the sound of human voices and a glimpse of human shapes moving just behind a screen of brush. Through the gloom he spied a large group of Sound-nin. They seemed to be talking something over, and shortly he gathered what it was: they were discussing the plans laid out to them by Orochimaru. The fox had led him this way - a way no ordinary person would know - just because the bandits would not be looking for an enemy nin to pass so close. The fox disappeared once he was safely past, and he reached his village without further difficulty and with some juicy pieces of information for the Hokage.

The fox stayed with him as a faithful friend and often rescued him again. More and more touched by its fidelity - even if he did get annoyed with it for its constant demands for ramen - he was very glad indeed that he had had the good sense to return that ball.


End file.
